wordly_witchcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Warren
' Melinda Warren' (October 31, 1670, Colonial Virginia - 1692, Salem, Massachusetts) was the only child of two mortals, Lawrence Cutler and Charlotte Warren. Born on October 31, 1670, she was an exceptionally powerful witch who possessed the three quite rare and powerful gifts. She is considered the start of the Warren line of witches which, as prophesied by Melinda herself, culminated in the arrival of three (actually four) of the most powerful witches of all time. Biography Most of Melinda's life after her birth is unknown besides the fact that she moved from Colonial Virginia to Salem, Massachusetts, some time before the infamous Witch Trials of the area. Between the event of her move and her death, Melinda married William Jackson and had two children by him. During her time in Salem, Melinda had an affair with Matthew Tate, who turned out to be a warlock. He used their "love" as a way to gain her trust and copy her active powers. After he gained her powers, he outed her as a witch, thus betraying her and making her realize his deceit. After finding out about Matthew's betrayal, Melinda concocted a plan of revenge. When Matthew came to her before her death to gloat, she tricked him into opening her pewter heart locket. Cursing the locket with a potion and spell, Melinda locked Matthew into it, never to be released unless one of her descendants was to open it. As Melinda was still outed as a witch, she was imprisoned nad condemned to be burned at the stake. Although she easily could have used her magical gifts to escape her imprisonment, she did not as it would confirm her as a witch and put her childrens' lives in jeopardy. Relatives *Lawrence Cutler - father † *Charlotte Warren - mother † *William Jackson - husband † *Prudence Jackson - daughter † *Beauford Jackson - son † *Michael Wentworth - son-in-law † *Viola Thompson - daughter-in-law † *Alice Jackson - granddaughter † *Jack Jackson - grandson † *Warren family - descendants Powers and Abilities Witchcraft: As a witch, Melinda had the basic witch abilities of being able to cast spells, perform rituals, and brew potions. She was quite adept at all of these skills, making her the matriarch of a famously powerful line of witches. Most notably, she imprisoned a powerful warlock in a locket for several centuries until he was accidentally released by one of her own descendants. Telekinesis: Melinda possessed the ability to move objects using only the power of her mind. Her exact talent with this ability is unknown, but it is likely that she was quite adept at utilizing it since she is considered one of the most powerful witches of all time. Molecular Immobilization: Melinda also possessed the power to slow down the molecular motion of an object or person to halt all movement. It is likely that she was proficiently adept at using this gift since she is considered one of the most powerful witches of all time. Premonition: Melinda had the power to receive visions of the future, present, and past. While in utero, she channeled this ability through her mother, giving Charlotte Warren a vision of the future. Category:Witches